


Kurodai Week 2017

by astinaea



Series: astinaea's fan weeks [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: KuroDai Week 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-10-28 19:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10837971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astinaea/pseuds/astinaea
Summary: seven one-shots forming one story for kurodai week~





	1. somehow

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Next Time  
> I'm very good at interpreting prompts in the most vague ways so heyyya. I honestly had no idea what they meant with next time, but i knew my idea had nothing to do with first meetings so please just pretend it makes sense with me~

Daichi wasn't all too sure what to think about the tall Nekoma captain. Kuroo Tetsurou was his name, is Daichi remembered well. They'd already played multiple practice matches against each other, and had spent two training camps with the Nekoma team, but still Daichi could not for the life of him understand Kuroo Tetsurou. He was a mystery.

It wasn't like he was very _mysterious_ , but... Daichi had no idea what he was thinking all the time. He wished he did, since it seemed like Kuroo could very well read him and Daichi hated that he had that advantage over him.

He seemed intimidating and serious at first sight, would look like a damn fool on the second, then seem intimidating again and Daichi had no idea what to think ~~except that he was very attractive when he was all serious.~~

Okay, yes. Kuroo Tetsurou was attractive. Daichi had to admit it. He was (very) tall, not extremely muscular (except maybe his thighs, _god_ ) but also not at all lanky (like that Lev guy). His hair was one huge mess, but it made him look cool. Almost. 

Let's be honest, his hair was _fucking ridiculous_ , but it somehow suited him. Had to be sorcery of some kind. And he had these eyes that always made him look like he was judging or at least reading you. Calculated. That was also pretty hot, _somehow._

You see, Kuroo was one big _'_ _WHY AND HOW_   _'_ to Daichi. How did people not think he was a huge nerd? He was even cuter to Daichi because he knew he was a nerd, but _why_ -

No, Daichi did not like Kuroo. As in, not at all. Not in the slightest. Since, you know, Kuroo was attractive and kind of cute, he was also the biggest pain in the ass Daichi has ever had the mispleasure of meeting. Almost as bad as Tanaka and Nishinoya when they've gotten their hands on coffee. And that was _bad._

Kuroo was annoying in a different sense, though. Not annoying in 'bouncing off the walls and risking a hole in the ceiling', but... well, his own way. He did just _not_ know when to shut up. Or well, he _did_ , which made it even worse. He knew _exactly_ when he pissed people off and he even seemed to like it.

Annoying.

He was always walking after Daichi, making stupid comments on everything he said, knowing exactly what to say that would piss Daichi off. He told awful pick-up lines, softly so no one else heard it and wondered why the vein in Daichi's forehead was suddenly popping and why he was so red and- 

Well. You get the picture.

He also kept making stupid comments about things Daichi said and did, about and to his friends. Daichi didn't even know anymore. He just... knew how to press every single one of Daichi's buttons and enjoyed it when Daichi snapped. Which he of course tried not to do. Which would get harder and harder every minute Kuroo was around Daichi. He was just-

"Daichi, christ, what is wrong with you today?"

Daichi snapped up, shamefully realising he'd lied his head on his desk at school and oh lucky, the teacher hadn't been the one to call him out.

Instead, it was Suga (which wasn't much better) who had said that and was now looking at him concernedly (and kind of knowingly, but Daichi was not willing to acknowledge that Suga probably knew something he didn't, like basically _always)_.

"N'thing," Daichi mumbled, voice a soft rumble. Had he really been wasting his class away, thinking about _Kuroo Tetsurou_ of all people? 

"Yes there is, you know you can't fool me. Is this about the training camp tomorrow?" Suga said, pulling up one eyebrow.

Oh. Right, shit. The training camp was tomorrow. At Karasuno, this time. Just Karasuno and Nekoma, for three days. That meant there would be no escaping Kuroo.

"I knew it, it's _always_ Kuroo when you get like this," Suga cheered softly.

"Wait, what?" Daichi thought out loud. "What do you mean, always Kuroo? How do I even get? You're just talking nonsense now."

"Getting defensive huh, Daichi?" Suga laughed. It was probably supposed to look sweet, but Daichi knew Suga long enough to know the smile was anything but sweet. He was a _menace_. "You mean you really don't notice?"

"You're talking nonsense," Daichi replied grumpily. Suga was just being ridiculous, trying to imply stupid things like this. It wasn't rocket science to know what Suga was hinting at. He most probably thought Daichi liked Kuroo, or something, and was always thinking about him.

Newsflash; he was. But that was because Kuroo was a dick, and Daichi really needed to find some ways to successfully avoid Kuroo next training camp. Of course he didn't like Kuroo. Not as a friend and not like _that._ No way in hell.

Kuroo was a dick. An attractive dick, but that was all.

 

***^***

Tetsurou wasn't sure what made him want to pester Sawamura Daichi so much. Maybe it was because of his reactions, maybe it was because Kuroo was pretty gay and Daichi had very nice legs. Like, very. As in, thick and muscular and yummy. Tetsurou was very embarrassed of that last one, but he simply couldn't deny it. It was true. Sawamura Daichi's legs were _delectable_.

Also, he was cute. The main reason he followed Daichi around to provoke him was because he was pretty easily flustered when with Tetsurou. And when Sawamura Daichi was flustered, he got all red and blushy and refused to look Tetsurou in the eye and would rub at his neck and cough and punch him in the stomach and smile and-

Yeah, Kuroo was very much aesthetically attracted to Sawamura Daichi. He didn't actually like him, but Kuroo would admit Daichi was _very_ good-looking. 

"Are you thinking gay things about Karasuno's captain again?" a monotone voice said behind Kuroo. 

"What, why would I?" Kuroo snorted, turning around to look at Kenma. 

"You're not smooth, Kuro," was all he got in response. 

"I'm not even trying to be, Kitten. There's no reason for me to do so."

To that, Kenma simply snorted softly and continued playing his game. 

"Just remember that the Karasuno training camp is next week and I'm not covering for you just so you can annoy Karasuno's captain again."

Oh. Yes, of course, Tetsurou had almost forgotten about the training camp! He smirked. A full three days of hanging with Karasuno, huh? Not bad. 

Not bad at all. 


	2. he

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2\. same high school au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yehet im late please ignore that

Even days after the training camp, Suga would not stop bothering him about his supposed crush on Kuroo. Daichi didn't understand why Suga just couldn't give him a break. Yes, he would admit he spent a lot of their breaks staring at Kuroo, but that didn't have to mean anything. 

He did _not_ have a crush on Kuroo Tetsurou. 

 

*******

He so did have a crush on Kuroo Tetsurou. Fuck. 

***

 

A few weeks later, Daichi had finally given up. There was no denying it anymore; he had a crush on Kuroo. 

That stupidly attractive, annoying as fuck Kuroo. 

The reason he'd managed to realize and accept it was that despite his constant denying to Suga (and basically everyone else), he could barely concentrate in clad because his mind would constantly be drifting off to the training camp and Kuroo's annoyingly handsome face. 

It had even come to the point where he began to imagine scenarios in which Kuroo didn't live so terribly far away and instead went to the same school as Daichi.

Yes. He had become pathetic like that. 

He had liked the images though. Kuroo playing together with them (him), making up stupid speeches to encourage the team. Would he even make those speeches when not with Kenma? _Probably_ , Daichi thought. Kuroo was ridiculous like that. 

Just to make it clear; Daichi still thought Kuroo was annoying as fuck. But he'd come to realise he found his provoking side exciting.

It kept him (everyone) on his toes, toyed with his mind (and patience). It was a thrilling kind of fun, despite it sometimes being frustrating since Kuroo basically _always_ got the last word. 

Daichi had slowly started to like thinking about the possibilities, had Kuroo been on the same team. Would they've  been good friends? Or maybe rivals, a bit like Kageyama and Hinata?

Would Daichi have had more courage, had they known each other for longer? Would Daichi still like him? Would he have been lea afraid of telling and  showing anyone about his feelings?

Would it be different if Daichi's parents had never moved away from Tokyo when he was three years old? Would Daichi have been friends with Kuroo? After all, according to his parents, Nekoma _was_ close to his first childhood home. He probably would've went there, would've met Kuroo a lot earlier. 

Who would've been made captain, Kuroo or Daichi? If Daichi had to believe his team, he was like a dad, reliable. Kuroo was a lot more charismatic than Daichi, but wasn't very serious sometimes. Daichi didn't know.

He also would probably never find out. 

  


*******   


"Suga?"

"Yes, Daichi?"

"You- you were right, I guess."  


"That's only natural, I'm always right."

"..."

"..."

"About what, exactly?"

"My... feelings. For Kuroo. You were right."

_"HA!"_

"..."

"Can I?"

"That'd be... fair,  I guess."

_"I told you so!_ "

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is soooooo short i cri


	3. makes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 - childhood / future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why do i keep making these so fucking sH O R T im sorryyy  
> appparently im no longer able to write chapters of normal length. i do like the writing of this chapter tho.

Okay so you know how Tetsurou said he wasn't actually crushing on Sawamura Daichi but aesthetically attracted to his looks? Had he even said that? Well, it didn't matter what exactly he'd said, because that was not the point. The point was that he had lied.

A lot. 

Because, you know, after seeing Daichi again at the training camp, with his team, all familiar and nice and smiley and stuff, his mind had instantly filled with wild fantasies. 

Not weird fantasies, sue you and your dirty mind. No, his fantasies were honest to god 100% pure. As in, imagining them together as children and all. 

Like, how would their chemistry have been if Daichi had been his childhood friend instead of Kenma? Not that he was tired of Kenma, not at all. He was just... curious. 

Curious if he'd have introduced Daichi to volleyball or the other way around, or if they stumbled upon it together. Curious if they'd be close, curious if they'd also have sleepovers almost every night as kids. Curious if Daichi or Tetsurou would've been the crybaby, or the one who needed to be motivated by the other all the time.

He had tried to imagine Daichi as a kid, and could only imagine him as a very sweet child, until Kenma caught on and somehow got Tetsurou baby pictures of Daichi. He probably would have to thank their third-year setter some time for his cooperation. 

Sawamura Daichi was (as a child) the exact opposite of what Tetsurou had been expecting. In nearly all the pictures, Daichi was in a tree, or running off to god knows where with his arms full of sticks, arms and legs seemingly permanently covered with bruises and bandaids. 

Sawamura Daichi was a rebel as a child, ladies and gentlemen. As hard as Tetsurou found it to believe at first, he could kind of still see it in him. 

Daichi had grown a lot more responsible, but hadn't lost his wild streak. After all, he did more than good with his crazy team, keeping them in check but also allowing them to try new things, no matter how ridiculous they may be. 

Tetsurou had a feeling you needed nerves of steel and a shit ton of experience. 

After seeing Daichi's pictures, he knew the experience was at least there. 

But hey, it was just Tetsurou's lousy imagination. It wasn't real.  Daichi and he only met each other that year and were extremely far apart, which didn't make it easier for Tetsurou to get closer to Daichi. 

Maybe, if Tetsurou managed to get closer to Daichi, worm his way into Daichi's heart at least a little, they could be together at university. If Daichi was going to Tokyo... Tetsurou could maybe, conspicuously, go to the same university. 

Yes. Daichi had made him pathetic like that in the short amount of time they'd been talking.

Tetsurou also liked to think about their future, _if_ they would go to the same college. Would they study together? Would Daichi fall asleep while studying, instead of Kenma? Would Tetsurou be able to resist taking pictures? 

You see, Tetsurou was known by everyone as the cunning and perceptive boy he indeed _usually_ was, but what people (besides Kenma of course) didn't know was that Sawamura Daichi turned Tetsurou's brain to jelly.

Tetsurou, the boy who was always able to unravel all mysteries (he and Kenma were always the first ones to know who the murderer was in the movies they watched on their regular Nekoma movie nights) was every time left unable to figure out Sawamura Daichi. 

Yes, he could usually see his annoyance, since he showed it openly to everyone, but other than that...

Tetsurou had no fucking clue what Daichi actually thought and felt about him, and it was freaking him out. He felt like he needed to let Daichi know his feelings before Nationals ended and theyd maybe never see each other again, but Tetsurou simply _didn't_ do things on instinct. He may have looked like it and acted like it too, but he didn't. He always carefully analyzed ever situation, thinking about possible options and outcomes. This situation wasn't looking very bright, and Tetsurou wanted to be sure of where Daichi stood before he made any move. 

Also, he was too cowardly to make a move. He acted so brave and all, but deep down he was _terrified_  of Daichi finding out.

All he needed to do now, was find out a good way to let Daichi know but not die an early death. 

Yay. 


	4. everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4 - blind date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> suga is a minx (and kenma kind of is as well)  
> also i am currently in london (where i do not live) and thats why i keep updating this late, i keep having to hunt after a stable wifi connection when i want to write so pls forgive me hehe

Koushi was slowly getting fed up with Daichi's obvious pining. He had also informed Daichi of that (he'd turned very red and denied everything Koushi threw at him.

Trough Hinata, he'd managed to get inn contact with Nekoma's setter, Kozume Kenma. He also agreed with Suga. Apparently Kuroo had been acting exactly the same since the training camp.

Together with Kenma, he'd made a plan to get them to (hopefully) stop their stupid behavior and get them together already. 

The plan probably wasn't the most recommendable, but it was at least a plan and Koushi hoped it'd work out. If course he'd been happy when he found out Kuroo was pining after Daichi add well, but it was getting annoying and Koushi just wanted them to get over it already. 

They had come up with a strategy to get the both of them to agree to a blind date they knew would work, and would then leave them somewhere together. 

Not without spying on them, of course. Koushi didn't know if Kenma wanted to, but at least _he_ would. Even if it could possibly cost him his life.

They had agreed to let Kenma try first. Kuroo had gotten half immune to Kenma's pleading  (not that he often did it, only when he wanted to go home), but Daichi was _bad_ at saying no to Koushi. He had an almost 100% chance of success. 

***

"Suga, what do you want?"

"A blind date!"

"What? You want me to set up one for you?"

"No, I want you to go to one of mine."

"But if I know it's you it's not a blind date anymore, is it?"

"No, stupid, you're not going with me."

"But if it's your blind date, shouldn't you go?"

"Oh my god, Daichi, no! I want you to go to a blind date I kind of already set up for you! He's a nice guy, really."

"..."

"..."

"Ooooooh, get it now."

"Wow, really?"

"Shut up. But Suga, you know of my... situation, right? I doubt I-"

"Please, you don't have to go out with him again, just once."

"I-"

"Please?"

"But..."

"Pleaaase? For me?"

"..."

"..."

"Fine."

***

Daichi was not very much in a blind date mood. He already like someone he could never get, and he was allowed to be sad about that for a few weeks, right? 

Also, Suga was extremely good at finding absolutely terrible people, so Daichi always took his blind dates (yes, Suga pulled this a lot, Daichi was just bad at saying no to Suga) with a grain of salt. 

This time, it was someone apparently perfect for him to get over Kuroo, and a bit suspicious but very nice. He'd have to 'see for himself'. So that's why he was there, at the cafe Suga had picked for them. 

Suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder, and he turned around. Kuroo. Fuck. Bad, bad, _bad_ moment. Why was he even here? Did Nekoma maybe have a practice match with another Miyagi team? After all, Nekoma had, after restarting the friendly Karasuno-Nekoma rivalry, also become closer with Karasuno's other rivals; Seijoh.

"Hey," Kuroo said, smirking obnoxiously (prettily) down at Daichi. "Fancy meeting you here, what are you doing here all alone?"

Daichi shook Kuroo's hand off his shoulder and shrugged, turning his head the other way so Kuroo couldn't see how red he was getting. Kuroo was just standing  _way_ too close.

"I'm- I'm waiting for someone,for... a blind date. Suga arranged it."

"A blind date? How interesting," Kuroo drawled, and Daichi was sure he was imagining the disappointed tone in his voice.

"Yes," Daichi stiffly replied. "And you?"

"Visiting the blue boys," Kuroo said airily, letting himself drop in the empty seat across Daichi. Daichi didn't bother with telling Kuroo his date could arrive any moment.

After about twenty minutes later, Daichi and Kuroo had both already ordered a sandwich and, still no date in sight for Daichi. 

Y'know," Kuroo suddenly spoke up, his voice sounding canny and robotic. "I'm also here for a blind date, actually."

That somehow sounded suspicious to Daichi. What had Suga said again? _He's a bit suspicious, but nice._ And later _'I know you'll like him.'_

Suga was being the suspicious one here.

Then it clicked. Kuroo was Daichi's blind date and Suga had set this up with Nekoma's setter. That was why he suddenly asked Hinata for Kenma's number,  a few days ago. 

"Seriously, where are our dates?" Kuroo complained after five more minutes. "We've been here like forever!"

"Kuroo..." Daichi began carefully. "I... I just found out _I'm_ your date. And you're mine. So I guess that's your answer."

Kuroo blinked once. Again. A few more times after that, without speaking a word. 

"Oh," he then softly said. "Okay."

***

From a distance, Koushi groaned in distress. He was very sure he heard Kenma whine as well, a bit further down the street, I  the bushes.  Kuroo and Daichi were just  _so_ dumb when it came to love and relationships.

Kenma was too not experienced with romance at all, but he ay least had the ability to _notice_  when anyone liked him. 

When were they ever going to realize?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yehet


	5. look

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 - domestic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K so i apologize for only finishing this shit today but ive been having a kinda shitty week so yay but im finishing it now and i hope to update ibhi 15 tomorrow as a birthday present ;)

 Daichi, currently in Tokyo, Kuroo's new apartment, for some reason, did not hadn't the courage to talk with Kuroo about the blind date. Would they go on another? Probably not, but a man could dream, right? 

They were about to leave, going to eat dinner with Kuroo's parents at his childhood home, and (again, for some reason Daichi didn't know) it felt like he was meeting his partner's parents instead of his second best friend's. Because yes, Kuroo had kind of become a very good friend of Daichi over the past weeks. Nothing weird.

Except that he had a huge fucking crush on his best friend, which was not very normal probably. 

Kuroo's parents, luckily, are very nice people, though Daichi now knows where Kuroo got his provocating nature from. His parents were just as bad as him, if not worse, but Daichi liked to believe he stood his ground pretty well. Until Kuroo (once more, for _some_ reason) decided they'd go out to have dinner together.

As in, together. Just them. Two. Only Kuroo and Daichi. Which sounded an awful lot like a date.

Daichi knew he probably shouldn't let himself hope too much, but he was weak and did so anyway. He really, _really_ wished Kuroo felt the same way. He really wished Kuroo saw this as a date as well.

Probably not.

 

***^***

Tetsurou did not have a single clue why he suggested that in the first place, didn't have a single clue why Daichi would agree to that when Tetsurou made it sound so much like a date-proposal (was that what they called it? probably not). It was probably stupid of him to not let Daichi know this was a date, but quite honestly Tetsurou was scared Daichi wouldn't want to be his friend anymore. Because even if they weren't together that way, they still kind of were and Tetsurou had really liked the past weeks.

It was getting pretty hard to ignore his feelings though, with the way Daichi slowly started to open up more to him, revealing an almost even more beautiful inside than outside. It was also kind of because Daichi barely had any well-fitting shirts (objectively speaking, since Tetsurou liked the way all his shirts were tight around Daichi's arms, chest and shoulders a _lot)._

Yeah, Tetsurou mainly loved Daichi because of his personality and dry, almost dense sense of humor, but the fact that Daichi had an amazing body and honestly really nice eyes and jawline didn't hurt either. Not at all, actually. 

Well, a bit. It was very good for Tetsurou's eyes, but not that good for his heart. 

Stupid Daichi.

 

At the moment, they were in a small restaurant close to Tetsurou's childhood home, one where he ate very often with Kenma when they were younger. It felt amazing to share this place, where he spent a lot of time of his childhood since the staff always gave him free desserts, with Daichi. He kind of didn't want to leave just yet, wanted to tell Daichi everything that was on his mind, from his crappy emotions to the fact that he was actually kind of very much in love with him.

Because, yes, that was how deep Tetsurou had fallen already. He loved Daichi. He wanted to tell him, but couldn't. He loved Daichi, but Daichi didn't love him. Not like that. So, he wouldn't tell. He could get over it, he hoped. Or not, then he'd be alone for some time until he hopefully found someone else to go after. Just not Daichi.

...Fuck. The thought alone of having to be with someone that wasn't Daichi made his heart feel heavy in his chest. It only made it harder to keep his mouth shut, to not look Daichi in the eye and say _I'm in love with you, Daichi_.

 _Really_ hard.

 And if the incredibly shocked look Daichi suddenly gave him was supposed to say anything, a bit too hard. So hard he actually said it.

 

...Wait. Fuck. Shit. Shit, _shit, shit._.. Just when he'd decided to let Daichi's most probably straight self live on in peace, without Tetsurou's creepy pining, just when he'd decided he'd try to get over Daichi and not tell him to not make things weird, his stupid big mouth just _had_ to run itself and go fuck things up for him. Fuck _everything_ up. And not just for him, probably also for Daichi. And their friendship. Which was exactly the thing Tetsurou had been trying to _avoid._

_Shit._

"Oh, shi- fuck, I'm... I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to say that - not like that, I- God, please don't hate me right now, I don't-" Tetsurou stammered out, still going  when Daichi stood up and walked around the table, pulled Tetsurou out of his chair and pulled him after him, outside, probably to beat him up, he so could with those arms of his-

"Shut up, you idiot," Daichi said and then he was kissing him.

Just- Daichi was kissing Tetsurou.

As in, the lips-on-lips oh-gee-you're-cute thing was actually happening, Daichi initiating it, on Tetsurou. As in, _Tetsurou was not dreaming it._

He wasn't dreaming, right? He quickly pinched himself in the arm, realizing he, in fact, was not dreaming when a sharp pain hit him. 

 _Oh_.

So Daichi was actually kissing him- oh. Not anymore. Now he was just... standing there, looking nervous as fuck. Which was probably Tetsurou's fault, since he didn't seem to be able to do _shit_ right that night.

So, Tetsurou does what he thinks is the only sensible thing to do now- he grabs Daichi's face (gently, of course) and then kisses him. Which feels way, way more amazing than it probably should. Were there like, scientifical rules on how kissing should feel? Probably not, right?

Like, a minute, or an hour or seven later, when they both pull back - only a little bit though, and they rest their foreheads against each other's, not wanting to be too far apart - Daichi smiles his usual and oh-so pretty all-your-diseases-have-been-cured grin and Tetsurou melts a little on the inside.

"I'm in love with you too, stupid, _thanks_ for not saying it sooner. Slowpoke."

The fact that Daichi also could've taken initiative and say it sooner, didn't even come up in Tetsurou's mind as he quickly pulled Daichi closer to kiss him again. 

This wasn't a dream, after all.

 

After about ten more minutes (or hours, or days, who knows really) of exchanging sweet, soft, _beautiful_ kisses they pay and go back to Tetsurou's house. As in, his childhood home, bedroom, _bed_. And that's where they still are the next morning. Just- cuddling. Being useless, lazy dorks together, enjoying and embracing their last moments of being able to be close to each other.

The cuddling is wonderful. The kisses- literally everything about it is wonderful. _Daichi_ is wonderful. Tetsurou still can't get over the fact that he can add kisses to their cuddles now, in the cuddles and hugs that were kind of platonic before and never as (bitter)sweet, never as wonderful as now.

 

It was kind of sad that Daichi has to go home to his own new university, own new apartment, his own new life that evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so its short (again) and fluffy as fuck and i actually think my writing style has changed a little compared to how it was at the beginning of i've been hiding it?(when i was still a wonderful rookie, mind you) but yeah, i actually kind of like it now.  
> i cHALLENGE you to comment your favorite line/part if you feel like it.
> 
> hope yall liked it as well, if so feel free to leave comments or kudos (even though i'm late and i deserve the worst kinds of punishment yeet)


	6. so

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6 - long distance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeet

Classes had started like a month ago for Daichi, and he still hadn't been able to meet with Kuroo in person. He hated it. He also hated to admit it, but his hate for actually not being able to see him and be with him was even bigger. He _missed_ Kuroo.

They'd been video calling each other a lot lately, trying to plan a weekend or week or whatever, just something, to finally see each other again, but so far it wasn't really working out. Daichi had to face reality; he was in Miyagi, Kuroo in Tokyo and they were too far apart to be nice. Not much they could do about it.

Except maybe, bond over the fact no one at either of their new volleyball teams knew their partner was a dude and make plans together to mess with them. As in, constantly talk about each other, but not mention he was a boy. Man. Whatever. 

So far, it was working for Daichi. 

He'd made some friends on his team- Iwaizumi from Seijoh, along with Matsukawa and Hanamaki, and Moniwa from Datekou. They probably knew Daichi was bisexual, since Suga didn't play volleyball anymore but did go to the very same university, was in their group of friends and perpetually unable to keep his mouth shut. They didn't know he was in a relationship with a man, though. Since he was bi, they could also easily be a girl.

That's why he'd low-key threatened Suga until he promised to keep his mouth shut (he seemed to like the plan) and called Kuroo in front of his teammates Tetsu-chan. Which sounded gross, didn't really fit, but was also cute. _Very_ cute.

 

Time goes on and on, almost two more months pass and Daichi is kind of done with it. Due to their quite full practicing schedules, Daichi still hasn't been able to meet up with Kuroo, which was just ridiculous since their three month anniversary was coming very close and Daichi didn't want to spend that one alone as well.

So, naturally, he was sad. He was never an overly emotional person, but right now all he wanted was to jump through that damn screen and just finally cuddle and kiss and _anything_ with Kuroo again. He _missed_ Kuroo, for fuck's sake.

He knew his teammates were starting to notice it as well, Daichi knew that and he hated it. His playing was getting worse, because he stayed up almost all night, almost every night, just to have some contact with Kuroo. It made him sad, unable to concentrate, and he hated being a burden to his team because of it.

 

***^***

"What's been making you so grumpy, Daichi?" Iwaizumi asked one day, about a week until the _anniversary._

"Nothing special," Daichi grumbled. _Oh, you wouldn't understand how special. Not that I want to tell_ you _-_

Realising he wasn't going to get an answer out of him, Iwaizumi gave Daichi a close look and tried a different way of getting through that thick head of his. Iwaizumi was not the most observant, but he certainly wasn't blind. He'd seen the messages, texts, calls with a certain _Tetsu-chan <3_, had noticed the bags under Daichi's eyes and the way the calls seemed to be increasing the more stressed Daichi was getting.

"Y'know, I haven't seen Shittykawa in like... a month. It makes me mad sometimes, but he really wanted to go to Tokyo, so who am I to stop him? We don't- I don't see him as often as I'd like to, but we manage."

 _Yep, that was it_ , Iwaizumi thought smugly when Daichi turned to look at him so fast he might get a whiplash.  _A long-distance relationship._

"So, how's Tetsu-chan?" he asked with a grin. Daichi's eyes widened, softened immediately after. Iwaizumi had to stop himself from cooing. He couldn't be taking over too many of Oikawa's quirks, that'd be-

"My... girlfriend," Daichi said with a kind of sad but also happy smile, turning to look at the ground beneath his feet. "She lives in Tokyo. The thing- we- we've only been together for three months, but the last time I saw her was the day we got together."

Iwaizumi inhaled a sharp breath, and he could hear Moniwa behind him do the same. 

"Oh," Moniwa said. "That's rough, I'm sorry."

"Damn," Iwaizumi muttered, "I underestimated the problem. Can't you two meet?"

"Can't decide a good time," Daichi grumbled, actually sounding really sad now. "We both have really busy schedules."

Iwaizumi and Moniwa exchanged a look. This had to be fixed, and _soon_.

 

She was coming that day, the day Daichi had earlier told them it was their three month anniversary. Iwaizumi had gotten Hanamaki and Sugawara to steal Tetsu's phone number from Daichi's phone, had sent her a long message about how Daichi was probably hiding it but was extremely down all the time and really missed her a lot. Not long after, they got a text back saying she'd be there.

There was no girlfriend to be seen though, and Daichi was looking even more dead than usual. 

"What's wrong?" Moniwa asked.

"Didn't even get to video call with'em last night," Daichi mumbled, and Moniwa nodded sympathetically, not even noticing the sudden pronoun change. He knew why, but wasn't about to tell Daichi about that.

Hmm. Cute. She'd probably been packing and cancelling stuff all night, seeing how enthusiastic she responded to hearing the news of Daichi missing her.

 

Half an hour later, they'd switched to spiking practice, which was going a lot better for Daichi. Probably because he could now hit off all the stress piled up inside him. Then, suddenly, the gym door slammed open with a loud bang, but not many seemed to notice. The few who did, were a bit... confused, to say the least.

In the door opening stood a boy about their age, tall and looking pretty scary (pretty _and_ scary), with wild hair and lean but very visible muscles and lidded, calculating (kind of mean-looking) eyes. He stood there with ease, like he was a hundred percent sure of what he was doing, even though he wasn't on the team and not even in their school-

His eyes scanned the gym and landed on where Iwaizumi and Daichi were stood, discussing spiking techniques while watching the (obviously more experienced) upperclassmen spike. Everyone else seemed to have noticed him now, except Iwaizumi and Daichi, who were stood with their back to the door. The man was very obviously looking at Daichi, though, so they didn't want to say too much. Maybe Daichi had problems with this boy, maybe they were fighting? They didn't really feel like interfering, because they'd multiple times experienced Daichi could stand his ground very well around annoying people (homophobes at school and pestering team mates).

Plus, the other guy looked scary as hell.

"Who's that?" one of the upperclassmen whispered to another. 

"I don't know," the other responded, "he doesn't go to school here."

A third year joined their whispered conversation and shook his head. "He doesn't, but he seems to be here for the first year- Daichi."

At the sound of his name, Daichi broke off his conversation with Iwaizumi and turned around, about to ask if there was a problem, when his eyes fell on the scary man.

 

Daichi had just been talking about their high school period with Iwaizumi, how their setters had influenced their spiking and how it was now, how they could get more strength and control in the spike and how it was to be the ace, since Iwaizumi was Seijoh's ace in his third year. Then it suddenly fell silent- the sounds of hands smacking the balls, balls slamming against the floor, squeaking of shoes, encouraging shouts- it was gone. Silence had fallen over the gym, except for some hushed whispers behind them. Then Daichi heard his name fall, and turned around.

It seemed like a third year had said his name, in a conversation with two second years, and oh hey look, Kuroo was here too, and-

_Wait._

Kuroo was here too. As in, Kuroo was actually there. After three months, on their anniversary, without Daichi asking him to come, Kuroo had come anyway. And now he was here, at Daichi's university in Miyagi, in Daichi's school's gym, with his volleyball team, with _him_ -

"Who- wait, is that-" Iwaizumi mumbled behind him, a frown on his face.

"Tetsurou," Daichi breathed out and he was running. And flying, and caught by Kuroo, and Daichi really, honestly knew this was way too cheesy to be real, except it _was_ real and yes, _yes_ finally they could just touch, hug each other again. 

Kuroo was here.

A minute later, they were kissing, and finally together again, and shit damn it, Daichi _missed_ Kuroo, and now he was here again and-

"Tetsur- wait a second," he vaguely heard Iwaizumi bark out behind him. " _That's_ Tetsu-chan?"

He heard Hanamaki and Matsukawa burst out laughing, somewhere, through a haze, because nothing was really that important, but then Kuroo was pulling back slowly, _slowly_ and grinning oh so beautifully.

"Pleasure to meet you," he said in the most smug voice Daichi had ever heard on him, and it was wonderful to actually feel the rumbles of his voice again instead of having to just listen to it through a shitty telephone line. 

"Daichi!" Iwaizumi barked out, and Daichi turned around with an innocent smile on his face, but the corners of it were trembling because honestly all he wanted to do at the moment was smile, smile so wide his face would split in two. 

"Is there a problem?" Moniwa asked, only now coming back from the bathrooms he'd been in when the entire thing happened. 

"He- that bastard! That- that guy right there is the actual Tetsu-chan!" Iwaizumi growled out, obviously only half mad, also kind of happy Daichi was happy again.

"He is?" Moniwa asked with a smile. "Oh, well that's unexpected, I guess, but hi! I'm Moniwa Kaname, nice to meet you. I'm the one who texted you."

Daichi's eyes grew as wide as saucers, or dinner plates, either worked, but nobody paid any attention to him anymore. "Ah, well nice to meet you then," Kuroo said pleasantly, "thank you for messaging me. This idiot wouldn't tell me anything himself."

" _You_ messaged him? Did you ask him to come here?" Daichi asked softly, and Moniwa smiled apologetically at him. 

"Yes, I did. I'm sorry if I was intruding, but you seemed really sad and Tetsu-"

"Kuroo Tetsurou," Kuroo offered.

"Yes, Kuroo-san seemed eager enough to come over. Sorry if I overstepped my boundaries," Moniwa finished.

"No, no no _no_ , no don't- I'm- Thank you," Daichi stuttered out. So Moniwa and Iwaizumi had been the cause of this. They'd asked for Kuroo to come over, knowing Daichi would hate to be alone on their anniversary.

"How long are you staying?" Iwaizumi asked Kuroo, having calmed down, which showed that it'd been pretend. Otherwise he would've taken a _lot_ longer to calm down and stop yelling.

"Not that long," Kuroo said sadly. "Just until Sunday. I really can't miss too many classes."

Until Sunday. Sunday. It was now Thursday. That was four days. Kuroo was missing two days of class for him. For Daichi. They'd have four days together.

It obviously wasn't as long as they'd both like, but it was long enough. Long enough to refuel, to just be together again for a bit.

"Go home," the captain said, suddenly having appeared behind Daichi. "Take some time off, you've worked hard the past weeks. You're dismissed."

"I- thank you all," Daichi said, and then they walked out of the gym. Off to a whole weekend of just them, having nothing they had to do, except laying around Daichi's apartment and going out for food. Maybe.

"Happy three months," Kuroo said when they were outside, Daichi having showered and changed into sweats and a simple shirt. He didn't have any more classes today, and he could easily skip class tomorrow. Daichi's insides melted at the love he saw in Kuroo's smile, and he quickly pressed a kiss on Kuroo's nose, nuzzling his own in Kuroo's cheek.

"Happy three months," Daichi repeated, and they were off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> k i feel like this is a bit (whole big lot) ooc but pls bear with me im sorry-  
> I'll be back soon/in like an hour with the last chapter, hope yall enjoyed this one.


	7. perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7 - prompt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so the prompt was "People always say they never thought they'd be 'here', but he /so/ had" but i changed it a bit, you'll see it soon enough ;) its a very short one because i felt like it.  
> so this is finally the last one yay

His graduation from university didn't go that different from Daichi's high school graduation. Long, boring (mostly) speeches, tearful students and proud parents, heartfelt goodbyes, pretend-sad professors and no Kuroo.

At least, that was until Daichi was making his way off the stage after his own (short but still boring) speech and he spotted the wild mop of Kuroo's (still untameable) bed head in the crowd, giving him a thumbs up and a proud, beautiful smile, and when his team mates slapped him on the back in congratulations it took everything in Daichi's power to not run over there _right then._

He was twenty-two now, as was Kuroo, but it was wonderful how high his heart still jumped whenever he saw Kuroo and was reminded of their promise and-

Oh, wait. It was over. And he was allowed to go to Kuroo now. So he did.

It , again, took everything in Daichi's power to not kiss him senseless right in front of basically _everyone_ when Kuroo waved their new keys in his face. Because yes, Daichi was moving to Tokyo, moving in with Kuroo (in a slightly better, bigger and entirely their own) apartment. They were going to be living together, wake up together every morning and Daichi couldn't _wait_.

 

And, lucky for him, he only had to wait one more evening, until the party was over with his family, then they'd be going straight to Tokyo, staying their first night there _tonight_.

In the time between finals and graduation, they'd been together a lot, fixing up the apartment, moving stuff and finding jobs, which they had both already managed to find. Then, at the day of Kuroo's own graduation, just two days before Daichi's, he'd said he sadly wouldn't be able to make it to Daichi's. But he _had_ been there, and Daichi was so extremely content that night, finally actually living with Kuroo, lying in his arms as they whispered sleepy ' _good night, i love you'_ s to each other.

People always said they never thought they'd be 'here', here being the place they were happiest in, which was for Daichi undoubtedly in Kuroo's arms, watching him doze off and _god_ , he was so beautiful.

Daichi really badly wanted to not be stereotypical and say he had seen it coming, but he hadn't. He was just as stupid and clueless as everyone else, but when he was here, it didn't matter. Because he was with Kuroo anyway, and that was wonderful enough. _Somehow he makes everything look so perfect_ , Daichi thought. _And feel perfect_. Like they had always been meant to be here, meant to be together. Daichi really wanted to believe they had. 

But, hey, even if they hadn't, it was okay, because he was here now, and Kuroo loved him as much as he loved Kuroo, and Daichi really wanted everything to stay as beautiful as it was now. Of course they'd fight sometimes, they already had, but that was healthy. Because honestly, Daichi felt Kuroo was the person he wanted to grow old with.

He couldn't wait for what the future would bring them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, way too ooc and probably the shortest chapter yet (i checked and it is, with 500 words) but im not even sorry because i used the prompt (kind of) and i used all chapter titles in this chapter. so yay.  
> bye.

**Author's Note:**

> so i was too late for iwaoi *cries* but i really like kurodai as well so eh
> 
>  
> 
> THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT AND VAGUE ALREADY WHAT A TERRIBLE START FOR KURODAI WEEK THEY DONT DESERVE THIS-


End file.
